Cát Cánh
by Anfu Nguyen
Summary: One-shot Dịch. Một câu chuyện về hạnh phúc, nỗi đau, mất mát, và khao khát.


**Original Work:** Bluebells

**Author:** fireblazie

**Disclaimer:** Bản quyền nhân vật thuộc về Gosho Aoyama. Ý tưởng và truyện thuộc về tác giả fic. Người dịch chỉ sở hữu bản dịch. Đã được sự cho phép dịch truyện của tác giả.

**Note:**

• Bài hát cuối fic là Adieu.

• Ý nghĩa nhan đề: Bluebells nghĩa là hoa cát cánh, loài hoa tượng trưng cho sự chung thuỷ, khiêm nhường, và tình yêu vĩnh cửu.

* * *

><p>Cô nhớ khi anh quỳ gối xuống và đưa ra một chiếc hộp nhung màu đen. Cô nhớ khi mình choàng tay qua cổ anh và bật khóc trên lồng ngực của anh – những giọt nước mắt vui mừng, hạnh phúc.<p>

Cô nhớ khi mặc thử bộ đầm trắng lộng lẫy và ngắm mình trong gương. Cô nhớ đã dạo bước trên lối đi giữa hai hàng ghế trong nhà thờ, hồi hộp khoác tay bố mình. Cô nhớ mọi nỗi lo âu đã tan biến nhanh đến thế nào khi nhìn thấy anh đứng đó, với nụ cười điềm tĩnh và phong độ nở trên môi.

Trên hết, cô nhớ đã nói "Tôi đồng ý". Cô nhớ đã đeo chiếc nhẫn cưới vào ngón tay anh. Cô nhớ anh cũng làm như vậy với cô.

Cô nhớ mình đã hạnh phúc.

* * *

><p>Cả cuộc đời, anh luôn lẩn tránh cô. Đó là một sự khác biệt rất nhỏ, không dễ phát hiện. Anh lúc nào cũng ở đó, tất nhiên, để hất tung váy của cô và vẽ lên gương mặt cô một nụ cười. Nhưng đồng thời, anh cũng giấu mình khỏi cô. (Hay là trái tim của anh nhỉ? Có phải anh che giấu chính trái tim của mình không?) Cô từng cố gắng tìm hiểu tại sao, nhưng cô không bao giờ có được câu trả lời.<p>

Cô ngước nhìn anh. Họ đang nằm trên giường. Một tay ôm hờ quanh eo cô, còn tay cô đặt lên ngực anh. Dưới ánh trăng, cô ngắm nhìn gương mặt được tạo hình hoàn hảo của anh, chín chắn và trưởng thành hơn hồi họ còn ở trường trung học. Đẹp trai thật, cô nghĩ thầm, hai má đỏ dần lên. Cô ngạc nhiên khi cảm nhận được tiếng cười rung lên trong ngực anh.

"Không rời mắt được đúng không?"

Gò má ửng hồng của cô tối lại khi cô đập nhẹ vào người anh. "Thôi đi."

Anh kéo cô sát lại và đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cô. Cô vùi mình vào sâu hơn trong vòng tay của anh và nhắm mắt lại.

Đến tận bây giờ, cô nghĩ, và lập tức thu lại suy nghĩ ấy... (nhưng nó ở đó, vẫn ở đó, và sẽ không bao giờ biến mất...)

Cô không biết người đàn ông này, người đã kết hôn với cô.

* * *

><p>Anh nói sẽ về nhà muộn. Cô không hỏi câu nào. Luôn có những tối anh ở ngoài đến tận đêm, và đôi khi cô tự hỏi... nhưng cô tin tưởng anh, hoàn toàn và tuyệt đối. Những lần đó, khi về đến nhà, anh lại ôm cô, chặt hơn bao giờ hết, hôn cô bằng tất cả đam mê cô chưa từng trải nghiệm.<p>

Cô ngồi bên mép giường, mặc một bộ áo ngủ mỏng dài quá đầu gối. Xanh dương nhạt. Cô nhìn trân trân vào đêm tối và tự hỏi anh đang ở đâu, đang làm gì. Khi nào anh sẽ về nhà.

(Không biết anh có về không nhỉ?)

Mùi hương của anh tràn ngập căn phòng. Cô cầm lên một chiếc áo xanh có hàng cúc chạy dài. Cô chưa bao giờ thấy anh mặc nó, nhưng cô biết đây là chiếc áo ưa thích của anh. Anh đã nói với cô vậy. Cô ôm nó chặt hơn, vùi mặt vào chiếc áo. Nó toả ra mùi hương của anh. Và cũng có một mùi hương khác nữa. Vẫn thuộc về anh, nhưng... có một sự khác biệt nào đó rất đỗi mơ hồ.

Cô nghe thấy tiếng chìa khoá tra vào ổ và cô chạy ra phòng khách, choàng hờ chiếc áo của anh trên vai.

* * *

><p>Cô khuỵu xuống.<p>

"Không," cô thì thầm.

Anh không nói – anh biết cho dù anh có nói gì đi nữa, mọi chuyện giữa họ cũng không thể nào trở về như trước. Với gương mặt tội lỗi, anh nán lại ở lối vào nhà, lặng lẽ khép cánh cửa phía sau. Anh định tiến tới gần cô, nhưng rồi nghĩ lại. Tay anh buông thõng xuống.

Anh không buồn cởi bỏ chiếc mũ hay chiếc kính phản quang.

"Anh nói dối," cô nói.

Anh lặng thinh.

"Từ trước đến giờ..."

Cô ngước lên, bắt gặp ánh mắt của anh.

"Anh nói dối."

Và anh không chối. Anh không thanh minh. Anh kéo sụp chiếc mũ xuống mắt và nhìn đăm đăm xuống nền nhà.

"...Anh biết."

* * *

><p>Một hôm, giấy tờ được chuyển đến. Anh biết đó là gì. Trái tim anh chùng xuống. Chiếc phong bì lúc này với anh còn nặng hơn chì.<p>

Anh mở bì thư ra bằng một con dao rọc giấy. Dù anh đã biết trước, nhưng khi nhìn thấy hàng chữ in đậm ở đầu trang giấy, lòng anh vẫn như có lưỡi dao cứa vào, thật sâu.

_Đơn ly hôn._

Anh bật cười khô khốc, với tay lấy một chiếc bút mực. Anh ký tên mình, rất rõ ràng, trên hàng kẻ chấm.

Một viên đá quý màu đỏ như máu nằm trên bàn.

* * *

><p>Nhiều giờ sau khi rời khỏi chỗ bác sĩ, cô thả người xuống một chiếc ghế bành màu xanh nhạt cạnh cửa sổ. Những ngón tay nắm chặt lấy chiếc điện thoại không dây, cô hướng ánh mắt ra ngoài cửa sổ. Một đêm không trăng. Tối đen. Thăm thẳm.<p>

Và chiếc ghế, căn phòng, từng xentimet trong căn nhà...

Đều có mùi hương của anh.

Cô hít một hơi thật sâu. Thậm chí... Đến tận bây giờ...

Đến tận bây giờ...

Cô ấn nút gọi và bấm số của anh. Cô thậm chí không buồn dừng lại và tự hỏi tại sao cô lại thuộc lòng nó mặc dù anh mới đi được hai tuần.

Anh nhấc máy khi chuông đổ đến hồi thứ tư, ngay khi cô vừa định từ bỏ và cúp máy. "A lô?"

Trái tim cô vẫn như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực khi giọng nói của anh vang lên, và cô tự nguyền rủa bản thân vì điều đó. "Ka-Kaito?"

Chết tiệt. Sao cô lại nói lắp cơ chứ?

Một khoảng lặng. "Aoko."

Cô không ngăn được luồng khí lạnh toát vừa chạy dọc sống lưng mình. Và cô thích cảm giác đó. Cô vẫn luôn thích thú mỗi khi anh làm vậy với cô, nhưng rồi cô lại ghét anh vì chính điều đó, và cô không biết phải cảm thấy thế nào nữa. Trái tim cô đầy những nút thắt, rối bời.

"Anh... thế nào rồi?" cô cố gắng nói, và giọng anh cụt ngủn, ở đầu dây bên kia. Cô có thể hình dung ra gương mặt lạnh của anh, dần được khoác lên để che giấu biểu cảm của chủ nhân nó. Cô nhắm mắt, cố gắng tưởng tượng ra bóng hình anh. Trước đây, dù thế nào, kể cả với gương mặt lạnh thường thấy, cô vẫn luôn có thể hình dung ra cảm giác của anh. Bây giờ thì anh đã hoàn toàn khoá kín bản thân mình ra khỏi cô. Cô không cảm nhận được, cô không hiểu được, và cô sợ hãi điều đó.

"Anh ổn. Còn em?"

Cô thu sát hai đầu gối vào ngực và tưởng tượng cô đang ngồi trong vòng tay của anh, trong cái ôm siết của anh, với anh ngay bên cạnh. Cô đã nghĩ đến cả nghìn cách khác nhau để báo tin này cho anh, nhưng cuối cùng, vẫn chỉ có anh và cô, một người đàn ông và một người phụ nữ, chia lìa. Trái tim tan vỡ.

Chẳng có thông báo trịnh trọng nào cả. Cô chỉ, đơn giản là nói với anh.

"Em có thai rồi."

Và cô biết rằng anh cũng biết, đứa trẻ là của anh.

* * *

><p>Anh siết chặt viên đá quý trong tay. Cứng, lạnh, đầy những cạnh nhọn. Anh biết nếu dồn lực mạnh hơn chút nữa, anh có thể làm bị thương chính mình.<p>

_Em có thai rồi._

Một cơ hội mới.

Anh ném viên đá xuống đất bằng tất cả sức lực, không nghĩ rằng mình có thể mạnh đến thế, và nhìn nó vỡ tan thành hàng triệu mảnh.

* * *

><p>Anh chuyển về nhà, bất chấp sự phản đối của cô. Anh bỏ ngoài tai những lời viện cớ lắp bắp và miễn cưỡng của cô. Ngày hôm sau anh xuất hiện, cùng với ba chiếc vali. Anh mỉm cười với cô – thoáng chút khác lạ, và có phần thận trọng. Tiếng bước chân của anh vang vọng cả căn nhà. Mùi hương của anh hoà quyện với mùi hương của cô.<p>

Nói cách khác, như thể anh chưa bao giờ rời đi.

(Mà đáng lẽ ra phải như thế.)

Cô ngỏ ý muốn giúp anh dỡ đồ, nhưng anh từ chối. Cô tự hỏi liệu chuyện này sẽ đi đến đâu. Có phải họ sẽ... họ sẽ...

Không.

Đừng nghĩ đến chuyện đó.

"Không được đâu," cô tự nói với chính mình, lắng nghe những thanh âm ấy dội lại từ bức tường, cố gắng thuyết phục bản thân rằng cảm xúc này cuối cùng rồi sẽ tan biến. "Không được đâu."

Anh ngủ trên ghế sofa, cô không phản đối. Anh không nói một lời nào về chuyện đó, và họ nói với nhau những câu chúc thân mật trước khi đi ngủ.

Khi cô kéo tấm chăn đắp lên tận cằm, cô tưởng tượng ra vòng tay của anh ôm lấy cô.

* * *

><p>Anh tỉnh giấc bởi mùi trứng rán và thịt muối cho bữa sáng. Anh uể oải ngồi dậy, mái tóc xù lên, rối bù. Không kìm nổi một cái ngáp, anh quơ chân tìm đôi dép đi trong nhà và lê bước vào bếp.<p>

Trên bàn có một đĩa trứng, thịt muối và bánh mì. Nhưng cô không có ở đây. Anh quay lại, tự hỏi cô đang ở đâu.

Anh nghe thấy tiếng nôn oẹ phát ra từ phòng tắm.

Không chút lưỡng lự. Đôi chân tự động dẫn anh đến phòng ngủ lớn, bất chấp tiếng la hét kịch liệt của lý trí. Anh mở cửa phòng tắm và thấy cô quay ngoắt ra khi nghe tiếng bước chân của anh. Tóc cô xoã tung trên vai, mặt đỏ bừng. Cô đang dựa vào bồn cầu, và khi nhìn thấy cảnh đó tâm trí anh ngay tức khắc đã không còn do dự.

Khoảng cách giữa họ đã thu hẹp lại.

Rồi anh vòng tay qua eo cô, tay còn lại vén những lọn tóc đang vướng vào mặt cô. Cô chỉ kịp liếc nhìn anh thật nhanh, lạ lẫm và ngạc nhiên, rồi lại tiếp tục nôn.

Thế này... anh nghĩ thầm, thoáng bâng khuâng, thế này, giống như chúng ta là một đôi vợ chồng rất bình thường.

* * *

><p>Anh nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ. Trăng tròn, treo lơ lửng giữa nền trời không một ánh sao, lẻ loi và cô độc. Anh không ngủ được. Chiếc ghế sofa quá nhỏ, và tay dựa quá cao, hoàn toàn không thích hợp để làm một chiếc gối.<p>

Anh không ngủ được.

Anh cũng từng không ngủ được trong căn hộ riêng của mình.

Nhưng giờ... lại càng khó khăn hơn, khi biết rằng cô đang ở thật gần. Biết rằng anh có thể bước đến cửa phòng cô trong phút chốc, trèo lên giường, và ôm cô.

(Nhưng cô sẽ chẳng bao giờ để cho anh làm vậy.)

Anh nhắm mắt lại và trở mình. Cố dỗ bản thân vào giấc ngủ. Không được đâu, không được đâu.

_Quỷ tha ma bắt._

Anh xoay người và đứng dậy. Xỏ chân vào dép, anh bước đến phòng cô. Đã quá nửa đêm rồi. Cô còn thức không nhỉ? Anh không thể cứ tự nhiên bước vào. Anh đã mất cái đặc quyền đó rồi.

Anh gõ cửa.

Một khoảng lặng. "Vào đi." Có vẻ như cô vẫn chưa ngủ.

Anh mở cửa. Tiếng kêu cót két vang lên. Anh thấy cửa sổ mở toang, và quầng sáng dịu dàng của vầng trăng tròn phủ lên người cô. Trái tim anh đau thắt, lạy Chúa, thực sự _rất đau_, khi nhìn thấy cô thật xinh đẹp, thật yếu ớt, và biết rằng anh không thể có được cô.

Biết rằng _anh_ đã làm tổn thương cô.

Lúc này anh chợt nhận ra mình không nên ở đây. Rốt cuộc nỗi đau cũng chỉ thêm nhức nhối.

Nhưng trái tim anh không hề tuân lệnh lý trí. Chưa bao giờ. Giọng nói của anh vang lên, trái ngược hẳn với những giằng xé trong lòng, "Anh vào được chứ?"

Cô nhắm mắt. Anh toan bước đi.

"Được."

* * *

><p>Cô thức dậy với cảm giác có vòng tay của ai đó ôm vòng quanh mình. An toàn và thân thương. Cô đang nằm ngay sát mép giường, có thể ngã xuống bất cứ lúc nào, nhưng cô không sợ.<p>

Đã có _anh_ ở đây rồi.

"Em dậy rồi hả?" Giọng anh len lỏi vào tai cô. Cô rùng mình. Anh cười khúc khích và quyết định ngồi đậy, cô quay lại nhìn anh, toàn thân lạnh buốt.

Cô hít một hơi. Tóc anh bù xù, rối hơn mọi lần. Chiếc áo màu đen nhàu nhĩ, hơi lệch trên dáng người gầy của anh. Còn trên gương mặt anh, vẫn là nụ cười đó, nụ cười luôn khiến trái tim cô loạn nhịp.

Anh nén một cơn ngáp. "Anh sẽ làm bữa sáng." Cô muốn gọi theo anh, bảo anh hãy ở lại. Cô biết chính cô đã đi quá giới hạn khi để anh ở cùng cô tối qua. Và mặc dù họ không _làm_ gì cả, nhưng... nhưng... chỉ đơn giản là ở đó, với anh ôm chặt cô... chỉ điều đó cũng đã gợi lại rất nhiều cảm xúc bị chôn vùi từ xa xưa. Bùng cháy, cứa sâu trong cô.

"Kaito?" Giọng cô lớn hơn cô muốn. Anh dừng chân ở bậc cửa. Quay lại.

Không một từ nào vang lên. Cô trèo xuống giường và xỏ chân vào dép. Cô từ từ tiến về phía anh.

"Em sẽ giúp anh."

* * *

><p>Cô cuộn tròn người trên sofa, một tấm chăn dày phủ lên cơ thể. Một tay đặt ngang bụng như một cách phòng vệ, và cô nhắm mắt lại, hờ hững lắng nghe bản tin.<p>

_"Kaitou Kid không hề thực hiện một phi vụ nào trong suốt hai tháng vừa qua! Không một lời nhắn, không một vụ trộm, không một màn ảo thuật! Chúng ta hãy cùng xem các cư dân trong thành phố nghĩ gì về chuyện này..."_

Cô sững người.

Anh cũng bất giác bồn chồn, và quay sang phía cô khi cô vừa nhìn đi chỗ khác. "Aoko..."

Cô vùi mặt vào chiếc gối. "Gì chứ?"

Im lặng.

"Nếu anh từ bỏ công việc... công việc đạo chích của mình, chỉ vì em..." Giọng cô đang run lên. Dừng lại. Dừng lại đi! "...thì thật là ngu ngốc. Em sẽ không... Em sẽ không ngăn anh làm... làm việc đó..."

Anh ngồi ở đầu kia của chiếc sofa. Cô cảm thấy trọng lượng của anh làm lún tấm đệm xuống. Rồi cô cảm thấy anh cầm tay cô, thận trọng nâng cô ngồi dậy. Cô không chống cự.

Và anh bắt đầu kể cho cô nghe một câu chuyện. Câu chuyện về nhà ảo thuật vĩ đại nhất từng tồn tại trên thế gian. Câu chuyện về viên kim cương trong truyền thuyết mà những giọt lệ của nó có thể trao cho con người quyền năng bất tử. Câu chuyện về nhà ảo thuật đã cố gắng không để nó rơi vào tay kẻ xấu, và cả cái giá ông phải trả. Và cuối cùng lời nguyền của viên kim cương đã truyền xuống cho con trai ông.

"Nhưng anh đã làm chuyện đó," anh kết thúc câu chuyện, với một giọng thì thầm nhẹ như hơi thở. "Anh đã làm, đã tìm thấy nó, và đã phá huỷ nó. Giờ thì mọi thứ ổn rồi, Aoko, anh thề, anh sẽ không bao giờ bỏ em lại nữa."

Nước mắt chảy dài trên gò má cô. Cô không hiểu vì sao. Cô cúi xuống, nhìn trân trân vào vạt áo.

Anh nhẹ nhàng nâng cằm cô lên.

"Anh chưa bao giờ ngừng yêu em," anh nói.

* * *

><p>Anh chuyển quần áo và vật dụng cá nhân vào phòng cô. Bàn chải đánh răng của anh yên vị cạnh cái của cô trong phòng tắm. Anh quăng quần áo bừa bãi trên sàn. Anh ngủ dậy muộn hơn cô, và đôi lúc lấn chiếm chăn cho riêng mình.<p>

Anh vẫn khiến cô yêu đến điên dại.

Nhưng khi anh ôm sát cô mỗi tối, khi anh hôn cô vào buổi sáng, khi anh vén tóc cô ra khỏi mặt trong cơn ốm nghén, khi anh ngồi đó và thổi bùng mọi xúc cảm trong cô...

Đó là lúc cô nhận ra.

Đây là nơi anh thuộc về.

Đây là nơi _họ_ thuộc về.

* * *

><p>Ánh trăng mờ ảo.<p>

Anh nằm trên cỏ, tay ôm chặt ngực. Anh cảm thấy viên đạn cắm sâu vào trong cơ thể anh. Anh thử cất tiếng gọi, hét đến khản cổ để cầu cứu. Không một ai xuất hiện.

Anh ước gì có thể gọi cô.

Chỉ để được nghe giọng cô, một lần nữa...

Hơi thở của anh dần ngắt quãng. Đầu anh đau quá. Tất cả đều đau. Tất cả đều tê liệt. Tê dại, tối tăm, đau đớn, nhức nhối, tổn thương, viên đạn, và gương mặt của cô, gương mặt của cô, và _đứa trẻ_...

_"Tôi đã phá huỷ Pandora."_

_"Đồ khốn..."_

_"Các người đã giết cha tôi."_

_"Và giờ ta sẽ giết ngươi."_

Anh nén chặt vết thương với tất cả chút sức lực còn lại, dù biết rằng sẽ không có tác dụng gì. Chẳng có gì hết. Hết giờ rồi. Hết giờ rồi. Từng hạt cát rơi xuống, chầm chậm, chầm chậm, chầm chậm, như nhịp đập của trống, xuống đáy chiếc đồng hồ cát.

"Anh xin lỗi, Aoko," anh thì thầm. "Anh thật sự xin lỗi..."

* * *

><p>Cô nhận được điện thoại của cha. Giọng ông ngập ngừng và do dự.<p>

Suốt dọc đường đi bao trùm một sự im lặng.

Khi nhìn thấy cơ thể anh, cô khóc. Cô nức nở. Cô rên rỉ. Cô nguyền rủa, lớn tiếng, mọi người và mọi thứ.

Cô nguyền rủa _anh_.

"Sao anh có thể chứ?" Cô để cho những từ ngữ rơi ra khỏi miệng trong một tiếng thì thào kiệt sức. "Sao anh có thể? Sao anh lại bỏ em đi? _Lần nữa?_ Làm sao em... sao em có thể..." Cô đặt tay lên bụng. "Anh... _anh_..."

Cuối cùng cô ngã khuỵu xuống đất, nắm chặt tay anh, bỏ ngoài tai mọi lời phản đối của những nhân viên cảnh sát vì làm xáo trộn hiện trường. Cô không quan tâm. Không hề.

"Em ghét anh," cô nói. "Anh... nếu anh yêu em, anh sẽ không... anh sẽ không..." Giọng cô vỡ oà. "...thì anh sẽ không, Kaito, anh sẽ không làm chuyện này..."

_Em yêu anh._

_Đừng đi._

Cô khóc cạn nước mắt suốt đêm hôm đó.

* * *

><p>Và cuộc sống cứ thế trôi đi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mẹ ơi?"<p>

Cô ngẩng đầu lên khỏi quyển sách đang đọc. "Hửm?"

Một cậu bé nhỏ, bản sao tí hon của cha mình, nhăn nhó. "Hôm nay là Ngày của Cha. Con là đứa duy nhất không có cha!"

Cô nhắm mắt, hít vào thật sâu.

"Có chuyện gì với cha thế ạ?"

_Vẫn là sự tò mò phiền phức giống hệt anh..._

Cô đứng dậy và bước đến chỗ kệ sách. Cô lấy ra một cuốn album và mỉm cười với con trai, dang tay ôm lấy cậu bé và đặt cậu ngồi lên lòng mình, trên chiếc ghế bành ở góc phòng.

Và cô kể cho con nghe.

Câu chuyện về nhà ảo thuật vĩ đại nhất từng tồn tại, người đã hoàn thành di nguyện của cha mình, và chết bởi sự tàn nhẫn và bất công của cuộc sống. Câu chuyện về người đàn ông với đôi mắt xanh dương cuốn hút đã đánh cắp trái tim cô, làm tan vỡ nó, rồi lại ghép từng mảnh vỡ trở lại. Câu chuyện về người đàn ông cô đã từng yêu.

Và từng mất.

Cậu nhóc ngủ thiếp đi trong lòng mẹ, và cô nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu. Cô chớp vài giọt lệ còn đọng nơi khoé mắt, nhấc con trai lên rồi đưa cậu bé vào phòng ngủ. Cô cẩn thận đắp chăn cho con.

Cô bước vào phòng ngủ của mình, khẽ khàng khép cánh cửa lại phía sau. Cô kéo tấm mền và nhìn thấy chiếc áo sơ mi xanh có hàng cúc dọc ấy. Anh đã từng nói với cô, rằng đó là chiếc áo anh luôn mặc trong tất cả các vụ trộm. Ngoại trừ chiếc áo ấy, chiếc áo nơi cô phát hiện ra thân phận thật của anh.

Cô áp chặt nó vào ngực mình.

Rồi cô mặc vào, lùa tay qua ống tay áo. Rộng, nhưng không sao. Mùi hương của anh vẫn lưu lại ở đó. Đã phôi pha, nhưng vẫn còn. Và sẽ luôn luôn ở đó. Cô ôm nó chặt hơn, kéo căng tấm áo quanh mình đến mức nó chỉ chực rách. Cố giấu mình vào trong. Cố nhấn chìm bản thân. Trong nỗi đau. Trong những hoài niệm.

Cô ngả người xuống giường, cố hình dung vòng tay ôm xiết của anh.

_Tình yêu em bùng cháy_

_Sâu thẳm tâm can, thật mãnh liệt_

_Âm ỉ giây phút ta bên nhau_

_Giờ em ở đây, lạc trong kí ức_

_Ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt, nụ cười anh_


End file.
